


Take Charge

by Elveny, Kunstpause



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: And when he orders you to come for him you do it, Background Fenris/Female Hawke - Freeform, Background Iron Bull/Female Lavellan, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Fenris, Everyone is poly and happy about it, F/M, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Multiple Relationships, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, When Fenris orders you to touch yourself you do it, blowjob, even if it's in a tavern under the table, if you're a good girl he rewards you, mention of BDSM, mention of choking, mention of impact play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/pseuds/Kunstpause
Summary: Day 19 - Dom/Sub | Dirty TalkFenris and Isabela have been in Skyhold for a while already, enjoying all the intimate and detailled stories their long-term partner Adriene Hawke told them about her relationship with Amara Lavellan and Iron Bull. The five of them have become close, and knowing about their respective sexual preferences and adventures has made their friendship more than charged, an underlying sexual tension between all of them. So far, Fenris has not acted on it, but when Amara and he are alone in the tavern one evening and he discovers that she enjoys telling him in detail about her sexual encounters just as much as Adriene does, the tension between them rises to unprecedented heights, and soon, it is clear that, this time, it will not stay at flirting...
Relationships: Fenris/Female Inquisitor, Fenris/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age), Fenris/Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947166
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Take Charge

As Amara entered the tavern, she was greeted by the usual mix of music and laughter. The air was warm and heavy with smells from the kitchen and the unmistakable hint of alcohol. Everything about it was deeply familiar, with the slight change that the laughter wasn’t quite as loud as usual. With the Chargers away on a mission, the general mood in the tavern was a bit more subdued. Curiously, Amara let her eyes wander over the room, trying to spot familiar faces. She knew Lyssa was away with Solas somewhere, Adriene was busy with something her sister had asked her for, and she had seen Sera leave with a scouting party earlier that day. It seemed like for once, Amara was about to spend an evening on her own. 

As she was just about to make her way to a corner with an empty table, her eyes spotted Fenris, sitting on his own not too far away from her, nursing a drink. Making a decision, she went over to his table.

“Are you set on sitting alone or is there room for one more?” she asked with a smile, pulling him out of whatever thoughts he seemed to have gotten lost in. 

One corner of his mouth curled into a half-smile as he looked up at her. “Inquisitor,” he greeted her, and Amara rolled her eyes with a chuckle at the dry tone he used for that word. Ever since Vivienne had tried to give both him and Isabela a stern speech about proper protocol, Fenris took quite some amusement from using the formality, often in a way that stripped away all respectful intentions the word should have held. It was technically correct though, much to Vivienne’s dismay, who by now probably regretted having said anything in the first place. Fenris motioned to the empty bench in front of him. “There is plenty of room, though I am afraid I am almost out of wine.”

“Changing that is the least I can do then,” Amara replied with a grin. “I’ll be right back.” Quickly, she walked over to the bar, requesting another pitcher of wine and an extra glass before returning with both to the table. As she sat down, she filled her glass before inclining it at Fenris. “So, you’re on your own tonight too?”

“I am not,” Fenris shook his head.

“Oh?” Amara raised her eyebrows.

“On the contrary, I find myself in rather illustrious company,” he said with a grin and lifted his glass to hers.

Amara chuckled and took a sip from her wine. “You know what I mean.”

“I do,” Fenris nodded, taking a sip himself. “And yes. Isabela has not yet returned from Jader, and Varric wants to get some writing done.” He gave her a curious look. “What about you? No more diplomats to meet for the day?”

“I have reached the maximum of official Inquisition meetings I can stand for one day,” Amara murmured before she took another sip of her wine, savoring the taste on her tongue for a moment before she swallowed. With a chuckle, she added, “I have left the last meeting only about twenty minutes ago, and I have already forgotten almost everything we talked about.”

Fenris raised an eyebrow with an amused look on his face. “Well, as long as you remember in time for the next meeting tomorrow…”

“It will come back to me,” Amara nodded. “But if I don’t leave all thoughts about this stuff in the war-room I’ll never be able to relax. And then I don’t sleep, and when I am exhausted when Bull comes back, I’m in for another lecture on self-care.”

Fenris let out a laugh. “I see you and Adriene really found each other. She also needs such lectures ever so often.” He gave Amara a measured look, the smile in the corner of his mouth widening. “Although I am certain that she’d help you relax if you find yourself in need.”

Amara’s eyes sparked at his tone and her own smile widened in return. “Oh, she definitely does! I’d even say she has a knack for it.” She took another sip before she shot Fenris a telling look over the rim of her glass. “But from what I’ve heard, you are quite informed about just how she likes to relax me.”

Amara was an easy woman to flirt with, and it was not the first time they did. It was, however, the first time they were alone, and the expression in her green eyes woke a spark of anticipation in Fenris. For a moment, he just looked at her, taking in the way she watched him over her glass, the tip of her tongue sneaking out to lick a drop of wine from her lips, and his smile deepened.

“Yes, you could say that,” he eventually answered, his voice low. “Adriene loves to tell me about certain… things.” He put down his glass and took the pitcher to fill both his and Amara’s glass up again. “So I can share in her experience,” he added with a knowing look.

“I bet those shared experiences are a lot of fun,” Amara smiled. It was surprisingly easy to let the noises of the tavern fade away as she concentrated on Fenris’ voice. He was a beautiful man, from the sharp angles of his face to the alluring contrast his tattoos made on his dark skin. She was certain she could simply look at him for hours and not get tired of it. But what always stood out most to her was his voice. Whether he was dryly commenting on something, letting his voice drop lower when he flirted, or even just simple talking — it rarely failed to send a small shiver down her back.

“Tell me,” she said with unveiled interest in her voice, “of all the things she told you, did you enjoy one of her tales in particular?”

“Hmm,” he hummed, thinking for a moment as he took a larger sip from his wine. Then a spark came to his eyes. “I think I am rather fond of the story from the journey to Crestwood.” Lowering his voice even more so he could be sure that nobody would be able to overhear them, he added, “When she first told you about the dragon fight in the mine and then tied you to the tent pole before she fucked Bull while you had to watch.”

Amara’s eyes widened slightly, a hint of a blush coming to her cheeks that had nothing to do with shyness as she watched him. Fenris felt the spark from earlier fan into a low heat that seemed to simmer in the small of his back, and his eyes fell to her lips as he thought back to just how riled up Adriene had become when she spoke about that certain night. “I think my favorite part was how she reenacted the way you kiss.”

“She did?” There was a hint of breathlessness in Amara’s voice.

Fenris drew his lower lip between his teeth and nodded. “Oh yes. Quite enthusiastically at that.”

Something in Amara’s stomach fluttered with excitement at the way he talked. “Reenactment,” she murmured quietly, “I feel I’ve been missing out on a serious talent of Adriene.”

Fenris chuckled lowly at that. “She is a woman of many talents,” he agreed with a nod. 

“Many talents, indeed,” Amara replied with a grin. “Did she tell you about the time she had me bound and blindfolded and let me think she was handing me over to a stranger while she watched?”

“She did.” Fenris’ voice had turned raspier than before. “That stranger was Bull if I remember correctly?”

Amara nodded. “How about that time they had me undress her with nothing but my mouth?”

“That one was an inspiring one too,” Fenris murmured lowly. “I particularly enjoyed her description of how eager you were with your tongue.”

A breathless laugh left Amara as she leaned a bit forward. “She really does tell you everything, doesn’t she?” she wondered. 

“She knows how much I enjoy hearing about it,” he replied smoothly.

As Amara reached for her glass again she sent him a heated look. “And here I thought I could regale you with a story or two perhaps,” she said with an exaggerated sigh, “but it seems you are too well informed already.”

Fenris chuckled. “Now I am nearly disappointed that Adriene is so eager to share when I tell her to go into every detail.” He held her gaze as he added in a rough voice, “I’m sure that hearing such stories from your lips is quite an experience as well.” 

There was no denying the growing tension between them and the simmering heat inside him slowly spread through his body. It was certainly a situation he had not found himself in before. During these last few weeks that he had been in Skyhold, he had come to get to know and befriend both Amara and Bull rather closely. He had come to really like them and enjoyed their company, and the rather intimate details he knew about them through Adriene — and Isabela — gave that friendship a certain underlying tension that had been undeniable from the start. And definitely stoked his interest. While it had so far not blossomed into anything but flirts, the way Amara looked at him now with open interest was quickly changing the atmosphere between them. Not that he wanted to complain, on the contrary.

Leaning forward and never breaking eye contact, he murmured, “Does it help when I tell you that Adriene never got to finish the story from Crestwood? We got interrupted after the part where they let you down from the pole.”

“Mhh,” Amara hummed before she languidly took another sip from her wine glass. As she put it back down her tongue darted out, licking her lips. “I must confess, my own memory of that night is a bit hazy. I was very distracted most of the time.” She gave Fenris a telling wink. “But what I remember very well is how Adriene made me beg.”

Fascinated, she watched Fenris’ eyebrows rising in interest, motioning her to continue.

“Adriene is so much softer than Bull is, but her teasing is deliciously merciless,” Amara began, her voice a bit rougher as she recalled the many ways Adriene had found to reduce her to a pleading mess. “I remember how thorough she was that night. She loves to rile me up and then make me say out loud what exactly I want her or Bull to do.”

“And what did you tell her? What did you want them to do?” Fenris asked huskily, his eyes not leaving hers even for a second, and Amara felt a delightful tingle between her legs under the sharp focus of his attention. 

“I wanted Bull to fuck me and Adriene to sit on my face so I could get my mouth on her,” Amara said bluntly, a smile curling at the corners of her mouth. “It’s my favorite thing about all three of us being together,” she confessed. “Having a cock or fingers inside me while also having someone’s taste in my mouth.” She lowered her eyelids a bit as she gave Fenris a heated look. “And I don’t think I need to tell you of all people, that Adriene tastes absolutely fantastic.”

Fenris couldn’t have stopped himself licking his lips if he had wanted to, but right now, he really didn’t want to. “Indeed,” he murmured, watching with intent how Amara’s gaze fell to his mouth. “And it is also something she can rarely resist. Did she wear dresses at any of your events yet?”

Amara’s eyes widened and it didn’t take more than her sharp intake of breath to tell him that she immediately got his meaning. “I… no.” She cursed quietly. “I have to ask her to, don’t I?”

Fenris smirked. “You might want to, indeed. She has had an ongoing bet with Isabela for years now and never wears anything beneath. Which opens… a lot of opportunities.”

“Dresses, huh?” Amara murmured as she considered all the potential opportunities Fenris implied. She chuckled lightly. “Well, I can’t say I’m surprised after how much she indulges my fantasies about public places every now and then.”

“Only your fantasies?” Fenris asked, looking intrigued, and Amara let out a sigh.

“Well, I am the Inquisitor, after all. There are certain things that are out of the question for me if I want to make sure Josephine doesn’t strangle me in my sleep,” she said with a half-smile. “So fantasies they remain, imagine the uproar if someone saw me getting taken on that stupid throne in the main hall.” With a small chuckle, she reached for her wine again. “One of those fantasies actually took place right here in this tavern.”

“Ah yes,” Fenris murmured, his eyes darkening as he thought back to the night Adriene told him about that specific event. “Laying on a table, spread for all to see and touch and use as they choose, right?” It did not help that they were in said tavern, and his mind immediately conjured up images of Amara on the table between them, sending a shiver of heat over him and into his already half-hard cock. From the way Amara swallowed and nodded, her thoughts went in a similar direction.

“Did Adriene also tell you about how I returned the favor of her making that specific fantasy as real as possible?” she said, and Fenris’ chuckled.

“Oh, definitely. In quite some detail. It was a long night — both the original and the recreation,” he said, bringing his wineglass to his lips to take a large sip. It had been one of the several recounts that had painted a picture of both Amara and Bull for him that had him rather intrigued. He gave Amara a measured, heated look as he sat his glass down again. “But talking about the throne, don’t tell me that a woman like you has truly not found a way to make that specific thought a reality. I believe the War Room has already served as a stage, right?”

“Sadly, the main hall is a little bit too well frequented, even at night. But I am sure if I’ll ever manage that, you will most certainly hear about it,” Amara replied with a promising smile. The additional reminder about her and Bull’s War Room antics served only to deepen the hum of excitement that was already coursing through her veins. “But ah, yes, the War Room,” she said with a wistful sigh. “That happened a couple of times actually, each time just as nerve-wracking.”

Fenris chuckled lowly. “I assume in the best way possible?”

“Definitely!” Amara agreed with a breathless little laugh before she leaned further toward him and lowered her voice. “In all the ways really. I like a certain level of discomfort with my pleasure,” she confessed with a slow smile on her face. She was certain that Fenris was already well-informed about her preferences from everything Adriene had told him. Still, it couldn’t hurt to tell him herself, Amara thought, and certainly not with the way his eyes were glued to her. “I like the uncertainty when Bull puts me in situations I have no control over. Sometimes he makes me do things I feel self-conscious about and the embarrassment…” She trailed off for a moment, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks before she continued. “It adds a lot.” With a soft smile, she added, “He is very good at that, adding all sorts of things for me that I’d never have thought would go well with sex, but oh, do they ever!”

A sudden thought went through her. “Adriene has told you a lot, but there are certain things she doesn’t know anything about. For good reason, I don’t ever want to make her uncomfortable, you know?” She gave him a questioning look. “Nor do I want to make you uncomfortable of course, so…”

Fenris let out a dry snort. “I was a slave in Tevinter, I doubt there is much you can tell me that would shock me or make me uncomfortable.”

For a second, Amara seemed almost a little taken aback by his bluntness, and he added with a little smile, “I appreciate you checking, though.”

“In that case, I have a wide variety of tales I could recount,” she said smoothly before she sent him a promising smile. “When we’re alone, I like it when Bull gets particularly rough with me. I like to give up all control to someone else. Have them be in charge and decide everything. How I should move, what I should say or not say, what I get to enjoy and when…” Her voice got a bit quieter, making sure that no one in the vicinity of their table could overhear her except for Fenris. “Adriene likes to praise me and tell me how good I am, how well I’m doing when she makes me do things, but when she is not there?” Amara licked her lips before she let out a small sigh. “Bull does the exact opposite. And where Adriene drives me mad with pleasure through her gentle teasing and her soft touches, Bull does the same with pain.” 

She briefly shifted, uncrossing and recrossing her legs as the words leaving her mouth sent a spark of arousal through her. Across from her, Fenris looked at her with a dark intensity that made her nearly squirm in her seat. His lips were slightly parted, glistening in the flickering light of the candle standing on their table as he licked them again.

“So,” Amara breathed out, “is there anything particular about that that you would like me to elaborate on?”

Fenris swallowed, letting out a slow breath as he held Amara’s gaze. “So many delicious details to choose from,” he murmured.

For a moment, he just looked at her, wondering whether she was aware of how much she already let him see. From her teasing tone to the eagerness he could see shimmering in her eyes, from the slight restlessness in the way she held her body to the way she waited for him to tell her what to say next… everything in her seemed to lure him in. The simmering heat that had sprung from that first spark of anticipation at their flirting had long since spread through his body, making the tension between them so strong that the air seemed to sizzle. And he had the strong suspicion that if they didn’t put a very direct stop to this soon, neither of them would spend the night alone. And yet, Fenris found himself utterly unwilling to stop it.

After a second of deliberation, he offered Amara his hand, palm up upon the table. She seemed surprised but didn’t hesitate to lay hers into his. Instead of taking her hand, though, Fenris closed his fingers around her wrist in a tight grip. It wasn’t too tight, certainly not strong enough to hurt, but Amara’s eyes still widened slightly as she felt the strength behind it, the unspoken promise. Her breath quickened with silent excitement, sending a streak of heat through him.

“Amara,” he said softly, choosing his words with deliberate care. “When I tell you to speak about a time where you gave up control completely, including what to enjoy and when… you’ll let me know if  _ you’re _ uncomfortable, yes?” Smoothing his thumb over where could feel her pulse beneath the skin, he added, “Unless you prefer me to ask nicely instead of telling you, of course.”

Amara swallowed heavily as heat flared up through her entire body. His fingers around her wrist felt almost burning on her skin, sending a little shake of excitement through her body. And from the way the corner of his mouth twitched at that, Amara knew Fenris had noticed only too well.

“I would certainly let you know,” she said haughtily. “I generally prefer the telling over the asking. And with everything else, well my preference depends.” With a wink, she added, “Some days, I am all for softness, and some days, I want all the things Bull can give me. It rather depends on my mood.”

Fenris’ smile bordered on being an outright smirk as he raised a questioning eyebrow, still running his thumb over her wrist. “And in what mood are you right now, I wonder?”

“Hypothetically? Right here with you?” Amara breathed out before leaning a bit closer, tilting her head so she would look up at him through half-lidded eyes before she said with an unmistakable purr, “I’d let you do whatever you want with me.”

She could both hear and see the deep breath Fenris took at her words as his eyes turned darker. “In that case, I think I want to hear about the last time you gave all control to Bull,” Fenris rumbled lowly. “Tell me all about that, leave nothing out.”

His hand was still wrapped tightly around her wrist, and a soft moan spilled over Amara’s lips as he briefly tightened his grip on her. She squirmed slightly on her seat before taking in a deep breath. If that was what he wanted to hear about, she would certainly oblige.

“That wasn’t very long ago,” she started slowly before she prefaced anything further with a small explanation. “Not more than two weeks, when everything with the Inquisition felt like too much. There was so much work, and I couldn’t sleep at night anymore, so Bull pulled me aside and told me I had to stop.” Amara swallowed briefly as she remembered how stern Bull had looked. “He said I could either let him help me wind down or he’d take me to the healers for a sleeping potion. It wasn’t really a hard choice. So that night, he came to my room, and it was clear from the very start that it would be one of those times where I would give up everything, and he, in turn, would take all I had.” 

“How did he start?” Fenris prompted her, giving her an expectant look, and Amara felt a shiver run down her back under his gaze.

“He asked for my watchword, and then he told me to undress,” Amara continued eagerly. “He chided me for still being clothed when he arrived.”

“Hm,” Fenris let out an approving hum. “Did he punish you for it?”

Amara nodded slowly. “He made me face the wall, arms above my head and legs spread, and then he started flogging me.”

Fenris’ eyebrow went up a bit at her words. “He was in a harsh mood then?” he asked, but Amara let out a breathless chuckle.

“Oh no, he was being generous,” she assured him. “The flogger is my favorite. When he really wants to make me feel it, he uses a crop or sometimes even a cane. But we weren’t there yet.”

“Yet…” Fenris murmured.

Amara nodded again, her eyes shimmering with unconcealed desire. “The night was still young,” she said softly, a small quiver in her voice as she remembered what else had happened that night. “Bull was in control of everything that night,” Amara nearly whispered now. “He was in charge of my pleasure, my pain, and for the next bit, even my breath.”

“Then you better tell me all about that next bit,” Fenris urged her on. She could see him shift slightly, getting a bit more comfortable, as much as a tavern bench allowed at least, and Amara bit her lips at the obvious signs of arousal she could see in him as they riled her up even further.

“After a while he made me get on the bed on all fours, telling me all about just what a nice shade of red my skin was turning.”

“Where did he hit you?” Fenris asked. “Be more detailed!”

“First on my ass and my back, while I was against the wall,” Amara said as she licked her lips. The whole atmosphere around them was so heated up that her throat felt dry and parched. She reached for her wine, drawing a big gulp of it before she put the glass back down, ready to continue. “When I was on the bed, he moved on to my thighs, and every now and then, in between my legs,” she added. “But when all that didn’t quite get me to squirm as much as he wanted me to, he switched to the crop.” Amara swallowed at the memory. While the flogger was her favorite, the unique, slightly delayed sharp and stinging pain of a crop was certainly something she enjoyed nearly as much. “Normally, he makes me count the hits, but not this time. This time, he put a hand around my neck and started to squeeze before he set my skin on fire.”

The memory combined with the heat in Fenris’ eyes sent another shiver of desire through her, and Amara closed her eyes for a second, as she, too, tried to find a slightly more comfortable position. 

The way Amara squirmed slightly in her seat with parted lips, her pulse noticeable beneath his fingertips told Fenris that he had been right — she and Adriene certainly shared a few characteristics. Getting aroused by retelling a sexual encounter in detail definitely among them. Fenris felt the effects of her tale and her reactions to him more than clearly, his pants straining over his hard cock.

“More,” he murmured. Her eyes flew open again, a gleam in them that spoke of her excitement, but before Amara could continue, he tightened his grip over her wrist. “I want you to tell me how it felt. What did you feel when he choked you, when he hit you? What did he say? Were you dripping already?” Slowly, his grip got tighter, and the heat that rose into her cheeks at it, the way she bit her lip to keep a whimper in, sent a streak of lust directly into his groin, making his voice rough. “And while you tell me, you’re going to touch yourself.” Her eyes widened, and Fenris gave her a heated, slow smile. “We are in the tavern, after all.”

A little bit shaky, but not even thinking about not doing exactly what Fenris wanted her to, Amara let her free hand casually slide from the table. She shifted a bit again, turning herself more sideways so her lap was facing the wall rather than the rest of the tavern. Then, she let her fingers wander over her bare stomach slow enough to give Fenris something to watch before she slipped her hand into the loose pants she wore.

Amara bit her lip, letting out a small moan as her fingers gently rubbed over her folds, teasing herself agonizingly slow. 

“Helpless,” she murmured in a rough voice. “When Bull’s hand was around my throat, I felt completely helpless. He is so much stronger than I am, if he wanted to, I could never even fight against him in that position.” Her heart was almost beating out of her chest in excitement as Fenris’ fingers tensed once more around her wrist. “The way his fingers dig into my skin, unafraid to leave marks, is intoxicating. And when he hits me…” Amara’s breath hitched as she let a finger slip in between her folds, putting a much more direct pressure onto her clit. She swallowed in between hard breaths before she continued, “When he hits me, I get so wet it’s almost obscene, and Bull never fails to mention it to me.” Her eyes were stuck on the burning desire she saw on Fenris’ face. “Sometimes, in between hits, he just pushes his fingers inside of me and then makes me clean them up with my mouth, just to show me.”

“I imagine it’s a beautiful sight,” Fenris murmured. “His fingers pressing into your pretty mouth and down onto your tongue just to show you what else he could put there.” He tilted his head slightly, his eyes fixed on her mouth that seemed to beg him to do what he spoke about. “I bet he does not let you get away with anything, pushing into you until you’ve done what he said, licking off every drop.”

He looked back up into her eyes.

“Did he do that then as well? When he had you against the wall?” It was harder to keep his concentration off the throbbing in his loins but Fenris kept his focus on Amara who seemed to hang on his every word. “Tell me,” he prompted her, his voice leaving no room to disobey.

“No,” Amara immediately said, a whimper following the word that told him she was still pleasuring herself. “He… kept his hand around my… throat.”

For a second, the grip around her wrist got stronger, a faint mimic of Bull’s hand on Amara’s throat. “While he used the crop on you.”

She only nodded, her pupils dilated with desire as she stared at him, and Fenris smiled. His free hand went to his glass of wine, taking it up with a casualness he didn’t feel to take another sip from it. He took his time, his eyes never leaving hers, and when he put his glass down again, he narrowed his eyes at her.

“You’re not talking, Amara,” he said in a low, stern voice.

Her eyes were still glued to Fenris’ throat, having watched closely how had swallowed down the wine and another needy whimper left her mouth. Amara forced herself to slow her hand down, to only tease herself with the lightest touches so she could still think about what he wanted her to do.

“That night, I was so restless he even switched to a cane at some point,” Amara confessed with a shaky breath. “I usually don’t like it as much as the other ones, but sometimes I just need it too much.”

“Why do you not like it as much?” Fenris asked as his thumb caressed the inside of her lower arm again. “There has to be a reason for it, right?”

Amara nodded slowly, her chest heaving from the faster breaths she took. “It hurts so much more than everything else. I never last long when he uses the cane. I don’t think I’ve ever managed to take more than ten strikes.” 

“Ten strikes before giving up?” There was a look of surprise on Fenris’ face for a second before he smiled at her again. “Impressive.”

“No,” Amara murmured, “Ten strikes before I start to cry. If I am really good for him, Bull continues after that sometimes.” She let out another moan as she shifted slightly and pushed a finger inside her. She wasn’t sure if it was her imagination or not, but for a second, Amara thought she could almost hear how aroused she was. “Fenris,” she whispered, a desperate look in her eyes. “I am so wet already.” Pleadingly, she searched for something on his face. “Am I allowed to make myself come?” 

At her question, Fenris’ smile got nearly devious. “That depends,” he said slowly. “Have you deserved it yet?”

He could see the muscles in her arm tensing as she did something beneath the table. He could not see what she did, but the knowledge alone that she was touching herself because he told her to was stimulating beyond belief.

“I… I don’t…” Amara started, and he raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t know? Then you clearly have not yet deserved it,” he said. “Go on. And remember — details.”

Amara shivered, keeping her hand still as she closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. Fenris definitely knew how to play this game in a way that made her nearly go up the walls with need. With another sigh, she opened her eyes again, looking at his expectant face before she continued. “Bull made me cry that night. With the cane. It felt like my thighs were on fire and it hurt so incredibly good…”

Amara’s breath hitched with the memory, especially about what happened next, and the heated flush on her face deepened as she remembered how wound up and close she had been. “When he stopped, he took the cane and just… slid the length along my folds. And it was enough to—” She broke off with a moan that was almost a little too loud as Fenris squeezed her wrist again. “I think I only rubbed over it once or twice, and I came right there, without Bull even touching me any further,” she confessed, unable to keep her hand completely still anymore. With short circling moves, Amara fanned the heat inside her back into full force.

Fenris let out a breathless laugh. “You truly enjoy the pain that much,” he murmured, and at Amara’s eager nod, he narrowed his eyes at her. “But I can’t believe this was all there was,” he said lowly. “Don’t hold out on me, tell me what happened next.”

“Bull put the cane away,” Amara explained softly, a wistful smile on her face. “But he knows just how to make me feel it afterward. He made me lie down on the bed, on my back.”

At that, Fenris let out a knowing hum. “On all the spots that were sore and throbbing from the hits,” he mumbled with a raised brow. “Bull has a mean streak, doesn’t he?”

“He does,” Amara agreed, her voice full of emotions. It was something she very much appreciated about him after all. “He also turned me around and pulled me over the covers. They were dragging over my skin like sandpaper, I think I actually teared up again at that.” It had been nearly perfect, and Amara shivered in anticipation of telling him this next bit. “He pulled me into position until my head was hanging over the side of the bed, and then he ordered me to open my mouth.”

Her fingers itched to take everything further. The pulsating heat between her legs felt almost all-consuming. Across from her, Fenris looked remarkably calm, but the longer she looked at him, the more she noticed that underneath the outward exterior, there was the same fire burning. His fingers still wrapped around the wineglass were tense and there was a soft twitch at his lip, a hint of impatience mixed with need. With her last bit of restraint, she held herself back, looking at him expectantly.

“Tell me what happened next!” he said only a moment later, and Amara smiled in satisfaction. With her most inviting look, she purred, “Wouldn’t you rather I show you?”

“Oh, you  _ will  _ show me,” Fenris murmured, a promise in his voice. “But not just yet.”

“But—” Amara started to protest, only to be interrupted by him.

“First,” he said, “you’ve earned yourself a reward.”

He saw her breath hitch and his smile widened as he let his eyes deliberately slowly wander down her body. By now, the mood in the tavern had started to get more boisterous, loud laughter and raucous yelling all around them while people went to the bar and back to their tables with more drinks. In between, Maryden’s music sounded through the good-humored noise; but Fenris barely noticed it all, his whole attention focused on Amara.

His thumb smoothed over the soft skin of her wrist again, small, circular movements that spoke of such a touch somewhere else entirely, and the way her lips opened slightly at it sent a shiver down his back. Beneath the table, he put out his leg until he found hers, pushing her thighs further apart with insistence.

“Come for me, Amara,” he said hoarsely. “Right now. Right here.”

Amara gasped under the intensity of his look as he spread her legs apart, and she stopped holding herself back. Relief at his permission washed over her, a shiver running down her spine, making the hairs in her neck stand up. She shifted her hand, dipping a second finger inside herself before she drew them both out again, spreading her own wetness around her clit before she picked up her pace. 

She had been so close already for the longest time, her body taut in anticipation. Fenris’ thumb running suggestively over her skin, his strong grip around her wrist, and his leg against hers drove her desire to new heights. Amara moaned softly as he subtly changed his grip and she felt a hint of nails scratching over her skin. 

The moment her eyes locked with his, Fenris murmured quietly, “Now!” And something in her gave. Amara couldn’t have looked away from him if she had tried. Her mouth fell slightly open, panting as she stared at him, and an utterly silent cry left her lips as she came at his command. Shivering and with wide eyes, she watched him drink in every detail as the pleasure ran through her, and she found herself unable to hide even the slightest bit of her reaction. 

When she finally stopped moving her hand, trying desperately to catch her breath, his look had slightly changed. His eyes had narrowed and looked even darker than before. 

“My room. Now!” Fenris growled, tugging slightly at her wrist in barely concealed impatience before he let go. 

Amara could do nothing but nod, not trusting her voice at that moment. She tried her best to look casual as she carefully drew her hand out of her pants, trying to hide the obvious glistening on her fingers from plain view before she got up. She didn’t need to tell Fenris to lead the way when a moment later, his insistent hand was on her back nudging her toward the stairs.

It did not take long until they reached the room Fenris shared with Isabela and Adriene, and with fleeting fingers, he unlocked the door and pulled Amara inside. By now, he was nearly painfully hard, desire coursing through his veins like fire, and he had to rein himself in to not just push her onto the bed without further ado. But there was a haze in Amara’s eyes that made him hesitate. She seemed to wait for him to tell her what to do next, her cheeks flushed and her breath elevated. Taking a deep breath to anchor himself, he reached for her hand, his thumb running with slight pressure over her palm.

“Amara,” he said, holding her gaze with calm seriousness. “Do you still want this?”

“Yes,” she immediately said, but there was a breathlessness in her voice that told him she had not yet had a moment to think.

“Then tell me,” he requested. “Tell me what you want.”

Amara took a couple of deep breaths, trying to ground herself as she saw his question for what it was. Concern about her state of mind and her ability to back out if she needed to. Feeling herself getting a bit calmer, she looked at Fenris with a teasing smile.

“If I am going to make you an alphabetized list, we are going to be here for a while.”

Despite the charged atmosphere around them, Fenris let out an amused chuckle. “What an intriguing way of dodging my question,” he said with a raised brow. “But you’re not getting away that easily. Try again.”

His touch on her hand burned hot on her skin, and part of Amara couldn’t believe that after all this, it was still the only point of physical contact between them.

“I am actually serious,” she murmured, before looking up and into his eyes. “There is so much I want you to do, and so much I would like to do right now, I don’t know where to even start.” The unyielding look in his eyes told her that her answer still wasn’t enough. “But I can certainly try,” Amara added, a slow smile blooming on her lips as she took a step closer to him. Close enough to almost touch. She could feel the barest whisper of his clothes against the thin fabric covering her breasts, could feel the heat radiating from his body close to her skin.

“I want to get my hands all over you, I want to touch you so much I feel my fingers have been itching for it for the longest time we sat in that tavern,” Amara said in a low voice. “And I want you to touch me as well. I want your hands on me. I want your lips…” She let out an indecent sigh at the thought of what else she wanted, seeing the desire burning in Fenris’s eyes as he watched her closely before she added in a gravelly voice, “And I want your cock. I want to suck you off, and I want you to fuck me until we are both completely exhausted. And then I want to do it again. But most of all?” Amara licked her lips in anticipation before she stared at his, itching to close that last bit of distance between them. “Most of all, right now, I really want you to kiss me!”

“Good,” Fenris murmured, letting go of the last of his restraint, and with an uninhibited moan, he grabbed her by the neck and pulled her into a kiss. There was not much finesse in it, too much tension and heat had built between them already, but their passion made up for it. Demanding lips against hers that opened only too willing to grant his tongue entry, he pushed her back against the wall, hard. A low groan came from her as she bumped into it and he pressed his body flush against hers, biting her lower lip before he kissed her again. The way she let him lead was exhilarating, and every small sound she made, every moan and whimper that vibrated against his tongue sent a sharp spear of lust into his belly. Her reactions to his every movement in combination with the knowledge that this was what she  _ wanted, _ what she craved just as much as he was nearly enough to make him forget every control he still had. Nearly.

Fenris felt her hand sneak beneath his tunic and caught her wrist again, pulling her hand away and above her head, slamming it against the wall with just a tad more force than necessary. Amara’s immediate moan told him that she had not exaggerated her enjoyment of pain in the least. It woke a tingle of excitement inside him that seemed to shiver over his whole body.

“Hands above your head,” Fenris ordered in a rough voice, taking a small step back. She obeyed immediately, even though she trailed after him for a moment with a sound of protest. For a second, he just looked at her, appreciating the wanton look on her face, the flush upon her skin, the rapid rise and fall of her chest. But for all his enjoyment of the sight, he felt the effect of their game on himself too much to prolong it much more. With quick movements, he found the knots that held the cloth of the antaam-saar she was wearing and pulled it off her, quickly followed by her pants. Only wrapped in the intricate knotwork of the Qunari outfit, Amara stood before him with eager anticipation, hands still above her head, and Fenris couldn’t suppress an appreciative, wanton sound.

“Maker, you’re beautiful,” he murmured, letting his hands run up her thigh and waist up to her breasts. Closing his hands tightly over them, he let his mouth sink back to hers, kissing her hard as he kneaded them with relish, rolling her already hard nipples in his palm. When she was near writhing under his ministrations, he said with a groan against her lips, “I know from Adriene that you have an appreciation for undressing your lovers. Better get to it.” There was a tiny pause, and he could see Amara’s eyes wide and full of lust. “Now!”

Amara shook herself into action, desire coursing through her veins as she pushed herself off the wall. With little finesse, she pulled on his tunic, grateful that Fenris was definitely willing to help her along by lifting his arms as soon as she pulled it up. A moment later, the garment joined her own clothes on the floor. Her first instinct was to touch. To let her palms rest on his chest before moving them down, to let her fingers explore every bit of skin in front of her. The contrast of the bright tattoos on his dark skin looked so inviting, nearly begging to be touched. But he had given her an order to undress him, and Amara wasn’t sure if she wanted to test the boundaries of how far she could stretch what he said tonight. Not when she was practically burning up with need already. Her hands only hovered briefly over his chest, feeling the warmth of his skin without really touching before she focused back on her task and reached for the fastenings of his pants.

She could see his arousal through the fabric and Amara licked her lips absentmindedly as a spike of lust ran through her, making her hands shake. When the momentary shiver made it harder to undo his clothes, Amara didn’t hesitate. Without thought, she sank down to the floor, getting on her knees. She heard a gasp from Fenris as she tried again, this time being immediately successful. With quick moves, she pulled his pants open before dragging them and his smalls down in one go. He helped her again with stepping out of them, carelessly kicking the clothes aside.

Breathlessly, Amara licked her lips again at the sight of his dripping erection right in front of her, forcing herself to wait. Her voice shook slightly with need as she looked up at Fenris and asked, “Do you want me like this, right here? Or do you want me to get on the bed and show you what Bull did to me?”

Fenris took a shuddering breath to steady himself as he saw her kneeling before him and without thinking, he ran his hand through her hair before he cupped her chin in his hand.

“As much as I enjoy listening,” he said in a hoarse voice, rubbing his thumb over her lips before he pushed it slowly in, “there’s a time for that and a time to make your own stories.” He barely needed to nudge her to open her mouth, her eagerness edging him on even more. The way she immediately closed her lips around his thumb, sucking slightly, coaxed a deep groan from him, and the next moment, he pulled his hand back and let his fingers slide into her hair again. Fenris knew from Adriene’s stories that Amara had an affinity for hair pulling, and he had every intention to indulge her.

With a short, sharp tug, he pulled her head back slightly. “Go on. Show me what that sweet tongue of yours can do.”

The firm grip in her hair nearly made Amara whimper before she only nodded once. Her eyes still looked up at Fenris as her mouth fell open in eager acceptance and she let him guide her head closer. When she was close enough, her tongue darted out, swiping over the head of his cock in a slow but deliberate move. Amara felt him tense slightly just as she saw a twitch on his face, showing her just how much effort it took him to hold himself in check. She strained her neck, unwilling to look away from the molten heat in his eyes as she repeated the movement of her tongue, deliberately sliding it over the slit and tasting the drops of liquid already gathered there. The small taste of him made her shiver in anticipation. Her fingers twitched, itching to touch him. But Fenris had asked for her tongue and nothing else and from how the evening had gone so far, Amara had the distinct impression that he might be even more adamant about her following his instructions to the letter than Bull was. 

There was a fiery need burning in her. Something that wasn’t entirely new to her, but that surprised her nonetheless in how intense it was, now, here, with someone she didn’t even know all that well yet. The absolute desire to heed his every word, to obey and do exactly and to the letter what he wanted her to do. His praising tone, the expectation in his eyes, and the appreciative looks he had given her made her weak in her knees. Made her want to be absolutely perfect. For him. 

Very deliberately, she lowered her hovering hands, pulling her arms back and crossing her wrists behind her back in a clear gesture of submission. 

When Fenris’ hand in her hair tightened, tugging harder, Amara let out an indecently loud moan before she followed his direction. Her eyes fell closed as she surged forward and wrapped her lips around his shaft. With a content hum, she hollowed her cheeks, pressing her tongue tightly against the underside of his cock before she started to move. 

A low moan came from the depth of his chest as Fenris felt his cock slide into her mouth, and his fingers in her hair tightened, keeping it from falling into her face and obscuring his view. His eyes were dark with lust as he watched her head bob up and down, her plump, moist lips stretched around his width, and the feeling of her tongue on him was nearly maddening. He braced himself with his free hand against the wall, his grip in her hair keeping her from going too fast, but just then, Amara slightly changed her angle and swallowed him down until he met the slight resistance at the back of her throat. A sharp gasp fell from his lips, followed by another deep moan, and his fingers in her hair tightened until he held her in place. Fenris took a shuddering breath to steady himself, then he started to rock into her, just enough to feel her start to struggle around him before he drew back.

“Touch yourself,” he growled, and immediately, Amara’s hands fell between her legs, knees opening slightly as she sank her fingers into her folds, and he could  _ feel  _ her whimper on his cock. Soon, his every breath was chased by a moan, and Fenris didn’t know what turned him on more — the feeling of her hot mouth around him, the delicious pressure of her tongue, or the wild lust on Amara’s face as she stared up at him with wide eyes while she struggled to take him all in.

The desire in him curled more and more tightly, and Fenris’ moans were loud and unrestrained, but he kept his gaze focused on her, drinking in every twitch, every movement, and muffled sound. He saw her hand move faster, and after another deep thrust into her, he drew back.

“Stop,” he groaned, tugging sharply at her hair one more time before he let go. “Get up.”

Amara seemed somewhat shaky as she came back up, but there was still that eager and nearly delirious desire on her face as he almost casually laid his fingers around her throat and pushed her back against the wall. For a moment, he just looked at her, then he took her hand with which she had pleasured herself and sucked her still glistening fingers into his mouth, twirling his tongue around them. The taste of her drove another spike of lust down his spine. With a little  _ pop _ , he pulled them out, and the next second, he kissed her again, putting her arms around his neck as he pressed her against the wall.

“I want to take my time with you,” he murmured between kisses, sharp teeth nipping her lips, then letting his hands run down her body, giving her nipple another hard flick before trailing further down. “I want to see what drives you crazy, lick you open, want to tire you out until you can no longer move before I take you…” His hands hooked underneath her legs and pulled them up, wrapping them around his hips, and a moment later, he had her where he wanted her.

“But right now,” he growled as he felt the head of his cock slide through her sopping wetness until he breached her entrance, “my patience has run out.” And with that, he snapped his hips forward and buried himself into her with one, deep thrust.

A guttural moan left Amara’s mouth, followed by a full-body shiver. Her head fell forward and onto Fenris’ shoulder as she held on to him tightly, trying to not come on the spot. She had been so aroused already, just by being on her knees for him. And his words and his fingers around her neck hadn’t done anything to quell her desire, on the contrary. Fenris’ skin felt hot against hers, a stark contrast to the cold feeling of the wall against her back. He stayed like this, buried to the hilt inside of her for a few moments before he started to move. 

Amara felt like she was on fire when he set a slow but harsh rhythm, pushing her into the wall with each powerful thrust. Her hands scrambled for purchase on his shoulders, digging into his skin as she did her best to hold on as the low moans coming from Fenris nearly drove her wild already. So close. Amara felt almost ready to burst. Only a little bit more. She needed just the smallest bit, she knew.

“Fenris,” she moaned in between gasps. Her voice was rough with need as she pleaded with him. “Please, can you…” Another moan as he pushed into her rougher than before shook her out of her thoughts.

“What do you want, Amara?” he growled lowly, not changing his pace, but making sure each thrust was blindingly intense. “Tell me what you need.”

Amara scrambled to find her words, finding it hard to concentrate as the pleasure in her built up more and more. “Your fingers around my throat were perfect,” she finally got out in a rush. “Please…”

Without hesitation, Fenris shifted her weight slightly, firmly holding her with one hand as he let his fingers run over her collarbones once in a teasing gesture before he wrapped them around her neck. Amara’s breath hitched briefly in anticipation, but when he put even the slightest pressure on, her eyes widened in shock as her body reacted instantly and the pleasure inside her suddenly exploded faster than she had thought possible. Her head fell back, hitting the wall as her eyes rolled up and she came with a small scream of his name.

The moment he felt her clench around him, the tension of her body against his, Fenris could no longer maintain the last of his control. Motes of color danced before his eyes as he felt her release draw him in deeper, the sweet grip she had on him. With nearly bruising, unrestrained thrusts, he slammed into her, over and over again while Amara still shivered in his arms until he felt the heat inside him surge. With a low curse on his lips, he buried himself inside her with hard movements that quickly got erratic and stuttering as the first pulse of his climax rushed through him. His hand on her throat moved to grab her jaw for his kiss as he spilled himself deep inside her, continuing to thrust into her all through his climax.

They were both panting heavily when he let go of her face and gave her a smile. The softness of his touch as he smoothed his thumb over her lips and down to her shoulder stood in stark contrast to the hard grip from earlier, and he felt a shiver run over her.

“I’m sorry,” Amara breathed.

Fenris raised his eyebrows in an unspoken question.

“I didn’t ask for permission,” she clarified, looking a bit subdued.

“To come?” Fenris chuckled as she nodded and kissed her again. “I’ll let it slide for now,” he murmured when they parted again. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist, and he carefully let her down. “Besides,” he added as she stood before him and nodded towards the bed with a promising look, “there is still time to make up for it. If you decide to stay, that is.” His smile widened a bit as he continued with a slight tease in his voice, “Adriene will probably be back soon, too.”

“I’d love to stay,” Amara said softly, smiling up at Fenris. He kissed her once more, a sweet, brief, but still intense kiss, that managed to make her breathing pick up a faster pace immediately before he pulled her along toward the bed. The knowledge that Adriene could arrive at any moment made the prospect of staying the night even sweeter than it already was. 

A moment later, Amara was gently pushed down onto the mattress, sighing blissfully as Fenris settled on top of her, reaching for her arms. He drew them up without preamble until he held both of her wrists above her head in a tight grip.

“Now,” he murmured, his eyes sweeping over her body as Amara felt her pulse run instantly faster again. “You want to try again? Shall we see if you can make it up to me before Adriene arrives?” His eyes turned darker again as he looked at her full of promise, and Amara swallowed as a renewed wave of lust went through her. 

“Yes, please,” she got out in a rough voice. “I’ll be good for you, I promise!”

A rich, dark chuckle came from Fenris as he looked at her with hungry eyes. “I have no doubt that you’ll try your very best,” he murmured before his lips closed over hers in an insistent kiss, and as Amara felt the tightly held control behind it, she lost herself under his touch, knowing almost for certain that she was in for a very long night.


End file.
